


Who is my home?

by Sammy10101



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Children, Death, F/F, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy10101/pseuds/Sammy10101
Summary: Kelley O’Hara is happily married. What happens when a devastating loss occursHope solo is is divorced and runs a small business .What happens when gate brings these two together?





	Who is my home?

> Kelley’s POV

April 2015

“Do you, Hallie Mae Duncan, take, Kelley Maureen O’Hara, to be your wife?Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others, and holding only unto her forevermore?”

"I do."

“Do you, Kelley Maureen O'Hara, take, Hallie Mae Duncan, to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others, and holding only unto her forevermore?”

"I do" I say as my smile widens ad I look at my beautiful soon to be wife.

Then she looks at me and we both smile.

"Kelley and Hallie will now exchange rings as a symbol of love and commitment to each other. Rings are a precious metal; they are also made precious by you wearing them. Your wedding rings are special; they enhance who you are. They mark the beginning of your long journey together. Your wedding ring is a circle—a symbol of love never ending. When children are born, they will guide them to you and will be connected as one. It is the seal of the vows you have just taken to love each other without end.”

" Hallie, please place the ring on Kelley’s left hand and repeat after me,”

As a sign of my love

[“As a sign of my love”]

That I have chosen you

[That I have chosen you”]

Above all else

[“Above all else”]

With this ring, I thee wed.

[“With this ring, I thee wed.”]

And then she slid it down my ring finger.

"And Kelley, please place the ring on Hallie’s left hand and repeat after me,”

As a sign of my love

[“As a sign of my love”]

That I have chosen you

[That I have chosen you”]

Above all else

[“Above all else”]

With this ring, I thee wed.

[“With this ring, I thee wed.”]

Then I slid the finger on her finger and then held her hands and smiled at her beautiful hazel eyes.

So then the officiant, Alex, also my best friend said, 

"Marriage is hard. Make sure you continue to date and spend the time to remember what you have. The little things do matter. If you ever argue, remember to talk about how you feel and never go to bed mad at each other. Yes, there will be bumps in the road, but it is worth it in the end. Everyone witnessing this ceremony knows that you two are soulmate's. I hope you two continue to love each other for the rest of your days. And that your love and marriage will grow even bigger in time.

It will take dedication to stay open to one another—and to learn and grow together.

It will take loyalty to go forward together, without knowing exactly what the future brings.

And it will take commitment to hold true to the journey you have both pledged today." 

Then Alex paused for a moment and then continued,

" And now by the power vested in me by the state of California, it is my absolute pleasure to announce you married. Go forth and live everyday to the fullest. You may seal this union with a kiss."

So I reached to Hallie and pressed my lips against hers and shared a short, but sweet kiss.

"I would love to introduce you to the new Mrs. and Mrs. Kelley and Hallie O'Hara." 

Then I grabbed her hand and we walked down the aisle, while everyone was cheering and clapping.

After the ceremony we quickly took some pictures and then got ready for the reception. I was wearing a short white dress and Hallie was wearing a beautiful long gown with a beautiful design on it.

The rest of the night we danced the night away and waited for our two week honeymoon in Jamaica.

Hope’s POV

Same day

“Jerramy why are you doing this?”

“ You are a mess Hope, not only are you doing terrible in your career but also your personal life, you’ve had four miscarriages in a year, you can’t do anything right.”

“Like it’s my fault that I can’t carry, you know how much pain that makes me feel? I’ve always been told that a women’s main job in life is to have children, but sorry my body is messed up. You know what.. I’m leaving you Jerramy.”

“Go ahead and walk away just like you do when things start getting tough.. You know what, I will just leave. I will come get my stuff tomorrow.” He said as he slammed the door on the way out.

“God dammit,” I yell as I collapse on my bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you like the first chapter. This is purely fiction. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
